Secret Desires
by RequiemSongs
Summary: Rin and Kagome feel there is something more than their lives. Something waiting for them. Yet when they find it, could their needs interfere with what they are set out to do? RinxSesshomaru, KagomexInuyasha


A/N _I do not of course own Inuyasha. It would be amazing though :o Enjoy and review, comments does help me confidence-wise and clear up any confusion my lovely readers have :}_

She stood there looking at the forlorn gravestone plates. Each one displaying a man and wife who were born at different times and perished at the same moment. _A wonderful mother and father, friend and guardian, _it read which told passersby they were a well-loved pair and nothing more. It didn't tell them that these two were parents to a lonely girl who held something special. It didn't tell them that the word _guardian_ meant so much more than what was implied. _Mamoru_ shone bright in the sunlight, the bronze it was carved from held aging spots from the weather it encountered over the years. Bright flowers replaced the dead ones, in an attempt to commemorate the couple and brighten up the overall gloomy atmosphere. Rin Mamoru sat down near the plot, knees tucked under her and her chin resting in her hand. Her hand instinctively toyed with the royal purple amulet that hung around her neck. It was her inheritance from her mother along with an ancient sword from her father. She figured it was only because he held no male offspring to dedicate the sword, she would do because honestly, what was she going to do with a sword that was passed down throughout the generations. Her mother used to tell her she was something more special than this plain world she occupied, soon she would learn. That had been when she was young and naïve, gullible to everything her mother told her.

Then a tear came. A hot drop slid down her cheek as her other hand ran over the name on the stone. Yet it wasn't for their death entirely. Her pain came from the realization that she could hardly remember her parents from her childhood. The only real connection was the scent of her mothers perfume or the feel of her father's rough hands when he tickled her. Faces blurred in her mind and it caused her to feel guilt over the fact that she couldn't remember. A small alarm buzzed in her bag, breaking her out of her thoughts and to reality. Checking the small phone in her bag, Rin had realized it was time to go to work. It was time to come back out of memory lane and to the mundane life of a working woman. Gathering up her bag the young nineteen year old kissed her fingertips and ran them over the plate again before leaving the cemetery. Throwing the backpack over her shoulders, she walked the five minutes to her job as a waitress at the local restaurant. Striding through the front door, Rin noticed her best friend already handing out plates with the same warm smile that helped them start their friendship. Kagome Higarashi laughed along with the customers and gossiped with the older ladies that came on by. After clocking in and throwing on her apron, the young woman hip bumped her friend while she passed with a tray of food. Kagome shot back a wide grin and the two teamed up to get everyone in the small shop taken care of so the two could sneak into the back and gossip.

"I don't know Kagome. I just keep feeling more and more lost. Like every day I wake up and there's that feeling that something is missing." Rin confided in her best friend as the two shared coffee and sweet bread. Her friend looked the pretty girl over before nodding.

"I know how you feel, Hun. I have been getting that feeling that... there is something bigger I should be doing... something that's beyond normal standards..." Kagome said, staring blankly ahead sipping her coffee.

"Coming from Ms. Future Doctor!" Rin responded, giggling as she gently elbowed Kagome in the arm. She was on her way to becoming a doctor and only waitressing to help pay the bills on the small house the two shared. But the bitter smile Kagome shot back let Rin know that she was just as serious as herself when it came to the matter. There was something wrong, a sense of change was lurking in the air and it seemed her friend was feeling the same. Hopefully it was something big. Something that showed her the direction of what she should be doing. The two made eye contact and it was how she predicted. Kagome felt the same feeling as herself, something of a change was coming but when and where was unpredictable.

Their shifts ended one hour apart but Kagome stuck around to give Rin a ride despite her protests of walking home. When the time came for Rin to clock out Kagome was already in the car so the two could speed home and cuddle with their warm blankets.

"Damn I forgot we need to stop by my grandpa's house. His old age is preventing him from cleaning up the shrine. Or so he told me..." Kagome said, rolling her eyes as she remembered her grandpa consistently complaining his old back prevented him from lifting heavy things. Rin giggled but only nodded. It would only take twenty minutes top to help remove whatever needed removing, since the shrine wasn't that big. They pulled into the familiar path of the Higarashi household, which became a part of Rins life as well, the family sort of adopted her shortly after her and Kagome became friends in high school. The two knocked on the door and was greeted by their Mama, her warm smile a home away from home. The older lady hugged the pair and ushered them inside where they could smell the beginning of a delicious meal being cooked. Okay, maybe the visit would extend until dinner was over. The girls put their bags in the closet and took their aprons off leaving only a pale purple waitress dress to cling to their forms.

Grandpa Higarashi was fast asleep on the couch, his mouth agape and loud snores cutting through the air. A show flashed on the television which probably propelled him to fall asleep in the first place.

"Oh dears. He just wanted you to get a few boxes from the shrine and bring them inside. He intends on teaching Sota the family history." Her mama said, rolling her eyes slightly. The old man always tried teaching the two about this and that, but they never really paid attention which eventually led to his meltdown. It was quite funny actually.

When they reached the small shrine, Rin almost kept walking forward until she saw Kagome standing there looking up.

"What's up, Kagome." She asked, standing near the other girl trying to look at whatever her friend seemed to see.

"The last time I was near this thing... it was when my father took me inside to tell me a story of a sword so powerful, it divided its powers between two people. One was given the ability to heal while the other the ability to protect. The two would guard their village from demons…" Kagome said, reciting the story her father told her. Rin looked at her and threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. She offered a warm smile, letting her know they didn't have to go in if they didn't want to. Kagome shook the ghost of her pasts from her eyes and braved forward. They opened the door which creaked, indicating the old age of the shrine and how long it's been neglected. Once inside, they waited until their eyes adjusted to the dim light and shifted around the place.

"I didn't know you guys had a well." Rin pointed out, looking the old well over.

"It hasn't been used in forever. I just remember being told to not play around it." Kagome said, looking through a few boxes. Rin looked at it once more and once again ran a thin finger across her lovely locket. A small click seemed to echo about the room and the necklace cracked open. Rin stared in disbelief at the amulet, not knowing anything resided in the piece of jewelry. She opened the locket and opened her hand, popping out the tiny wedge of paper locked up inside.

"Kagome, oh my, look!" Rin yelled, unfolding the piece of aged paper. Inside were lovely symbols carefully written, signed her mother.

"I didn't know something was inside it." Kagome said, looking over the paper in Rins hands.

"Neither did I..." The girl said, studying the paper over. At the top was a note, a familiar quote from her mother being displayed once more. There was something bigger than this world awaiting her, she just needed to wait.

"It looks like a poem..." Kagome said already reading over the rest of the note. The two read it together, wondering about the quizzical letter.

"Protectors are born, every once in a while, to save more than souls." The two read, both simultaneously turning to look at each other with puzzled expressions. Neither the two knew what the poem suggested until they felt a low rumble shake the earth beneath them. Whispers echoed throughout the room, repeating what they said and calling their names.

"What's going on!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed a hold of Rins arm as the whispers grew. Rin was too scared to speak, looking around and trying to find the source of the whispers. She was hoping old grandpa was playing a trick on the two and he would jump out any minute cackling as he usually did. But it didn't happen. The shaking grew, leaving her unsteady and a light flashed behind them. The boarded up well burst open, throwing the splintered wood everywhere from a burst of light that emanated from within. The two did what they could only think of and ran to the door. Just as they were near their escape, it felt like a burst of wind pushed them backwards off their feet.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted as her friend lost her balance and tumbled inside. It wasn't long before Rin followed and was lost to a world of darkness.


End file.
